The present invention relates to a signal processor for a moving target indicator and more specifically, to the method of removing the effects of radar platform movement in such systems.
Background material relevant to an understanding of the present invention may be found in the copending applications Ser. No. 278,479 of Walter H. Chudleigh, Jr. entitled "Automatic Gain Control Circuit and Method" and Ser. No. 278,478 of Walter H. Chudleigh, Jr. entitled "MTI System and Method", both of said applications being filed concurrently herewith, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and hereby incorporated herein by reference.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic gain control system which permits simplification of the radar processor.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for removing the effects of radar platform movement from doppler radar return signals.
It is yet another object to provide a novel method and apparatus for processing doppler radar signals.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for vector rotation.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims and the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.